russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Teen Actress Cherryz Mendoza is the new series Glory Jane
Janaury 13, 2016 The Kapinoy Network’s newest Koreanovela adaptation – GLORY JANE, featuring our very own Secarats talent, the ‘Mall Princess’ Cherryz Mendoza as the well-loved character of Jane, a happy and determined girl who is discovered to become an aspiring teenager classmate in school. During the grand press launch of Glory Jane held last night at the Ramon Magsaysay (Cubao) High School in Quezon City, Cherryz said that she is a fan of the original TV series and can relate very well with the character of Jane. While she study well for her struggles in school, family, friends, love, and more importantly her achieve, but ironically she has no memory of her past. The only thing can remember that the orphanage and that parents specifically told her not to forget her name – Jane Yoon. Cherryz was born in March 21, 2001 before entering showbiz and she is a music career. And to this, she attributes, her likeness to the character of Jane, a girl born with having so little and have study in school to achieving a role that she so rightfully for the lessons learned. Admittedly, Cherryz said that this is her biggest break ever and thanks to IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services for trusting her with the project. Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) as Glory Jane He also assured director Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria and the powerhouse cast of veterans and young stars from IBC and Secarats that she will give her very best and hopes to live up to everyone’s expectation, most especially to the fans of the original series. Directors Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria Filipina actress Maricar Reyes (who will play the character in the local adaptation as Jane's mom Marie Yoon) and Filipino actor Christian Vasquez (who will play the character in the local adaptation as Jane's dad Alvin Yoon) said last night that Cherryz Mendoza deserved to get the role of Jane Yoon in Glory Jane. They describe Cherryz as very dedicated to her craft – she remain to be very beautiful and always present on the set. A very aspirant and very talented young singer. Maricar Reyes and Christian Vasquez Aside from Mareicar Reyes and Christian Vasquez, they joined by Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao, while the powerhouse cast also include Paolo Contis (Marco), Bettina Carlos (Kim), Joy Viado (Medie), Mymy Davao (Cecil), Ace Espinosa (Tomas), Neri Naig (Teacher Jung) and John Wayne Sace (Jake). Not to mention during the press launch were IBC young star Franchesca Salcedo (Jenny). Paolo Contis and Bettina Carlos Rico dela Paz, Cherryz (school uniform) and Francis Magundayao (school uniform) Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa Neri Naig (teacher) and John Wayne Sace (coach) The young stars of Secarats including Hiro Volane (Pablo), Keith Cruz (Valerie), Justin Ward (Edward), Denise Canlas (Angela), Stephanie Bangcot (Kylie) and Michael Tañeca (Carlo). Hiro Volante (school uniform) Francis (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Denise Canlas (school uniform), Joy Viado, Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa Maricar, Cherryz (school uniform), Christian and Hiro (school uniform) Originally launched in 2011, Glory Jane became one of the biggest South Korean hit TV series in Southeast Asia that has also captured the hearts of Pinoy audiences when it aired on ABS-CBN in 2013 and then, it aired on IBC-13 in the same year. According to Cherryz, the local adaptation will remain good values to the original story, but will of course have that the imparts of Filipino family values and some of their high school students, especially for teens. Apparently, GLORY JANE, the TV series is a much bigger deal than we have imagined. Aside from being a big hit, many consider it as one of the best stories ever written for television institutionalized by the Department of Education (DepEd). There were actually a lot of speculation as to what network would make a local adaptation of the series and who will play Mendoza's character Jane. In the end it was the sequestered TV network IBC-13 who got the rights to the story through the partnership of Secarats and Cherryz Mendoza who got the role. Laurenti Dyogi “It is one of my favorite Korean series, when I first set foot on IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, I said to myself that I will produce Glory Jane because it’s a fantastic series – it is a story about Jane's struggles in school, life, love and dreams. We waited it out until the agreement with the other network expired and now we’re finally bringing it to you.” said Wilma Galvante, IBC Entertainment Division Head. Paolo, Bettina, Justin (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Francis (school uniform), Maricar, Cherryz (school uniform), Rico, Christian, Joy, Hiro (school uniform), Denise (school uniform), Mymy, Ace GLORY JANE will air Monday to Friday at 5:45pm starting Janaury 18 before EXPRESS BALITA on IBC-13!